Engine oil filters of the common spin-on type are typically threaded directly onto a mounting boss of an engine block and tightened to form a seal. To remove the filter, the seal must be broken which requires the application of considerable torque using a filter wrench or similar tool. Accessing the oil filter for installation or removal with a tool may be difficult due to space constraints. In addition, the oil filter may be damaged during an attempted removal, increasing the difficulty of the process.
Adapters for mounting oil filters include sandwich adapters, which may allow connection with sensors or cooling kits. Offset-type adapters allow mounting the filter at some location remote from the engine. These adapters commonly include a thread for directly mounting and sealing the filter, and do not address the aforementioned difficulties with the filter installation and removal.
There is therefore a need in the art for an oil filter mounting adapter which simplifies the installation and removal of an engine oil filter.